


【双生花】

by xiaoL



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoL/pseuds/xiaoL
Summary: “传说有一种花叫双生花，一株二艳，并蒂双花。它们在一枝梗子上互相爱，却也互相争抢，斗争不止。它们用最深刻的伤害来表达最深刻的爱。”
Relationships: yumiko - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【双生花】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/gifts).



> *有缘可见  
> *勿上升正主

传说有一种花叫双生花，一株二艳，并蒂双花。它们在一枝梗子上互相爱，却也互相争抢，斗争不止。它们用最深刻的伤害来表达最深刻的爱，直至死亡。直到最后，它们甚至愿意杀死对方，因为任何一方死亡的时候，另一方也悄然腐烂。

yumi日记 习惯了生命里有那么一个特殊的存在。她愿意陪我哭，陪我笑，任我吵闹..也总是在第一时间冲出来保护我。小的时候，看着那张极为相似的脸，经常会觉得她好漂亮。直到如今，我感觉到那不知何时已经越出界限的感情几乎吞噬了我的理智。我知道，我爱她。

2015.4.12  
清晨的光刺透帘纱打了进来，温柔的洒在温暖的床上。

yumi似乎是醒了，不过是脚先醒来的。勾脚踢了踢被子，又继续闷了下来。miko被这番动作吵醒了，迷蒙的坐起身来。同样的似醒非醒，伸着胳膊向前倾又扑进了柔软的被子里。yumi感觉到身侧的凉风窜了进来，眯开眼瞧见姐姐醒了，也学着她的样子坐起来扑进被窝里蒙着头哼哼。

俩人迷瞪了好一会儿，  
miko扬头脱离柔软的棉花被撩了下凌乱的头发，侧眼瞅见妹妹和她一模一样的姿势窝在那里，不禁失笑“你干嘛学我，起来啦。”  
yumi捂着头把自己窝成了一团儿，左右摇摆着身体来表达不愿起床的意向，闷闷的声音从被子里哼出来，  
“要早安kiss才能召唤yumi小王子哦”。

miko宠溺地伸手拉她，配合着妹妹的撒娇道  
“那，我的小王子呢？”

某人就顺势靠了过来，亲了下miko的脸笑眯眯地说“我～”

miko躲过身侧人的来势汹汹，伸手点了点yumi蓬蓬的头，“别闹了，该起来了，今天还要去健身呢忘了吗？” 

yumi用下巴窝在姐姐的肩上，双臂紧紧环住miko的腰不肯离开，奶声奶气地开口 “不要不要，再抱一会嘛，就一会会儿” 

阳光讨巧的撒在怀里人浓密的睫毛上，显得格外乖巧，一时间，miko也就由着她胡闹了。

健身室内  
姐妹花在跑步机上运动。  
yumi盯着右边的姐姐，不自觉的欣赏起来，无论是前凸后翘的身材还是细腻的腰线都那么精致柔软，跑步间的喘息那么的规律隐含着丝丝的娇吟...yumi的脑子里逐渐浑浊起来，面红耳赤的慌乱离开。  
“我..去下洗手间。”

水龙头被拧到了最大，一双骨节分明的手捧住水流往脸上浇，想要扑灭心中不合时宜的邪火冷静下来。yumi大口大口的呼吸着，暗自懊恼自己又对姐姐起了那种龌龊心思。

忽然，肩膀上传来温热的触感，yumi抬眼看向镜子， miko正揽住她的肩，在她耳侧轻声问:“你怎么了? 不舒服?” 

耳畔的触感明显，温热湿软。yumi心跳不受控制的加速，险些本能的靠在miko的怀里，慌乱中对上了miko柔情似水的目光。心一沉，用力推开了几乎紧贴上自己背后的姐姐，牵强地笑了笑  
“没事，可能运动过度了，不是什么大问题...”

被力道推开的miko一愣，在yumi转身离开时扯住了她的手腕，紧紧攥住了她尚未擦干的手，浸着凉意的水珠沿着她的手腕蜿蜒向下滴在了掌心。

“你心里有事。 ” 毫无疑问，这是肯定的语气 ，miko太了解她的双胞胎妹妹了

yumi的指尖不可察觉的颤动了一下。她的姐姐从来就是这样，高傲，强势。总是在第一时间狠狠地掌控她的心思，总是轻易就扯开她的痛苦将她凌迟的体无完肤。

一丝苦涩泛在心头，yumi疲惫地看向miko说“ 我心里能有什么事，今天不舒服我就先回去了。” 

攥着她的手被再次推开，快到miko没来得及挽留......  
yumi逃离的步伐在miko眼里渐行渐远，给她一种像要丢掉什么最重要的东西一样的难言。

房门缓缓合上，yumi红着眼眶像只无助的幼兽，悲伤如同刀割一样划在心口，恨自己越来越不能控制自己对姐姐的感情，更为这份不该存在的感情，堕入深渊一般的绝望。

yumi紧紧的环住自己埋头被负面情绪吞没，压抑的哭着。她无能为力，只要姐姐在身边，她的心就不受控制的被她牵引，而现在，她的心都快要碎掉了。  
...

miko在健身室独自待了会儿担心yumi的状态，放心不下，就潦草收拾了东西回家。

打开大门进来，第一时间就走向了她们的房间。站在门前听到了yumi隐忍的哭声，miko想要敲门的手冻结在空中沉默了许久，还是收回了手，轻声说“妹妹...现在是有心事也不对我说了...”  
又是好一阵沉默，另一边紧贴房门的人始终未曾发出再任何的声响，沉默到连miko自己也不知道她在等什么。

其实，她都知道的。朝夕相处的陪伴也曾让她动容过，她是那么的了解yumi，怎么会不知道她的心思...  
miko小心翼翼的靠近，与房内闷声发泄的人近在咫尺，  
颤抖的说“其实我也喜欢你啊。”

她们被束缚在暗无天日的牢笼里，那道光很美，给人无限的希望。  
“如果，她能够听到，这句话就算数了。”

可是，miko不敢大声说出来。  
可惜，yumi也没有听到。  
...

时间过的短暂又漫长，沉谧的安静充斥着偌大的空间。

门锁拧动的声音划破了静寂的空间。yumi化了精致艳丽的妆容，穿着一身性感的深V连衣裙走出房间。

miko窝在沙发上抬头看了她一眼，闪过一丝惊艳，又很快的压了下去，低头翻书，装作不经意的问“ 你要出去? ”

yumi停了下来扯出一抹笑容回头看向miko，回答道:“嗯，我和朋友约了出去吃饭。” 

语气是欢快的，看来是缓过来了啊。  
miko抬眼对上她的眼睛似乎是想要寻找些什么，却没有结果。气闷地把手里的书扔到沙发上起身回了房间，不曾再看yumi一眼。  
yumi眼中撑起的光在miko离开的那一刻瞬间就暗了下去，她想要拉住姐姐向她解释。  
可是，她不能。

她知道如果继续这样下去，总有一天她会克制不住的，她害怕，害怕从此失去miko，更害怕她的厌恶。<  
她赌不起。

鼻尖又泛起酸涩，yumi拎紧包快步走了出去。  
可惜，她没有看到在厨房的桌子上，摆着几盘还腾着热气的饭菜。  
...

月色渐浓，打在侧卧的miko身上，一言不发地看着窗外，身体都是冰的。早已过了吃晚饭的时间，餐桌上精心制作的玉米糕也凉的透彻。

miko看着手机屏幕上yumi撅起嘴亲自己的照片，出神许久。最后还是解开屏幕，按下了呼叫'我的小yumi'，这备注大概还是很久之前yumi背着她偷偷存上的，她说，'妹妹'太过单调了，她不喜欢。  
“嘟一一嘟一一，您拨打的用户暂时...”  
yumi平日里不敢不接电话的，可现在却打了好几通都不曾接听。  
妹妹会不会出什么事了。  
miko皱起眉头点开yumi的实时位置信息。暗自庆幸当时同意了之前yumi和她建立实时位置共享。位置是在酒吧，miko暗沉着脸色，慌忙穿上外套出门开车去找她。

酒吧内。  
那嘈杂震耳的音乐充斥在疯狂痴迷的舞步中，yumi和过来搭讪的年轻鲜肉坐在软皮沙发上，桌前是一片花红柳绿的空酒瓶。昏暗灯光下，她的眼神无方寸的迷离着。

而男生还在不停的给她灌酒。  
醉意上涌，yumi无力地倒在沙发上，手中的酒瓶摔碎在地上，溅起猩红的酒渍滴落在了衣服上。  
男生连忙抽出卫生纸帮着擦拭，不怀好意的上下摸着她白嫩的大腿，盯着yumi身前性感的山峰直吞口水。

男子色眯眯地搂过yumi娇躯，装作很熟络的样子，扶着她纤细的手臂诱哄，“ 喝这么多不舒服吧，我们去休息一会儿 ” ， 猥琐地拽着yumi走向套间想要干一炮。

“放开她。” 一股清冷的声音在两人背后响起。男生不耐烦地转身，却看到身后的那张脸时惊了一下，连忙瞅向自己搂着的女的还在，这才松了口气，不是鬼。这他妈长得也太像了。

miko脸色差到家了，“我让你，放开她。 ”

男生看了眼怀里的美人儿，又看了眼身前的人和附近的保安感觉这情况不妙，骂了几句就松开人撒腿跑了。

miko眼疾手快的上前扶住了妹妹，浓烈刺鼻的酒气熏得她恨不得把这人就此扔掉。yumi眯着眼睛看miko，笑了，可笑了几声眼泪又流了下来。拿手指着她嚷嚷“你是...miko! 我的...姐姐!...唔” 

miko搂紧了yumi的腰防止她滑落，无奈的开口，“听话，跟我回家。”

yumi借势环住了miko的脖子，气息扫过她的下巴暧昧不清。涣散的瞳孔中只剩下日思夜想的嘴唇，距离越来越靠近，miko的气息在身前也越来越强烈。她想要吻上去，想要掠夺想要邀她共舞和自己一同沦陷，连同她心里对姐姐压抑已久的爱意，一发不可收拾。

感觉到气息逼近的miko不自在的后倾躲开了妹妹迷糊的亲热，及时的低喝道，“ yumi !” 

听到了耳边再熟悉不过的声音，yumi大脑中的弦骤然崩紧，用尽所有力气猛地推开了身前的人。  
却把未曾设防的miko推倒在地。  
“嘶一一”  
这一摔着实不轻，高跟鞋的鞋跟也撇断了，小腿被尖锐的东西划渗出了伤口。

miko疼得眼红，怒视着意志不清的妹妹。却见围观的人变得越来越多，而yumi正七倒八歪的趴在吧台前。不能让更多的人看了笑话，只得撑着地面吃力的起身。miko刚刚站起来，小腿和脚腕处就传来疼痛感，咬牙一瘸一拐地走向吧台，揽过yumi，搀着她颤巍巍的走出了酒吧。

喝醉酒的人都特别重，miko可算是明白了这句话说的有真无假。腾出一只手打开副驾驶的车门，吃力地把yumi放了上去，一时间痛感疼逼得她几欲站不稳，撑在车边。

缓了一阵子，miko才扶着车身艰难的坐了上去。低头看了眼断掉的高跟鞋，又侧身看着脸上爬满了醉意的妹妹，沉默了两秒还是俯身过去扯过安全带为她系上。

动作很轻，压向yumi 时，嗅到了平日里最讨厌的酗酒味。

miko不悦地皱着眉，眼里闪过一丝复杂的情绪，yumi这次真的太过了，如果自己不来，怕是真的被别人占尽了便宜。想到这儿miko一阵发狠，不顾已经肿胀的脚踝，猛踩油门。

yumi，你疼吗?  
或者...我会疼吗?

大概是夜晚的风刮的有些凉，刺的眼眶通红。

人们都说，会哭的孩子有糖吃。  
而yumi从小就爱哭闹，也总是很轻易的就会得到她想要的东西。可miko和她不一样，她是先出生的那一个，一直以来就被姐姐这个名称压着，大人会觉得她做的退让和付出都是应该的。尽管如此，miko自幼以来也是不哭不吵的，坚强到不需要人来心疼，所以和她们俩接触的人总是不经意的偏向给yumi。

却也因此，只有yumi才会懂miko，心疼她。从小到大一有好吃的总是先拿给姐姐吃，还总是会被无情的拒绝掉。但她倒也是屡战屡挫，越挫越勇，义无反顾地守护着miko。也只有yumi，在miko难过时会陪在她身边抱住她撒娇哄她开心。

yumi曾说，她要永远照顾姐姐，她不希望miko难过。所以，她替姐姐哭完了所有的悲伤。  
...

车灯照在还亮着灯的别墅停了进去。

miko一言不发地解开了安全带下车，走到副驾打开了车门，费劲地把yumi扛了下来，又拎起被她丢在脚边的包儿，脚踝因沉重受力疼得直发颤。

yumi被她半搂半抱地带进了家里，一个劲儿地往身边人颈窝拱，贪恋的嗅着miko的香味。  
酥痒的感觉激的miko推开了她些许距离。

开了房门，把妹妹扔在床上。  
miko顺着床沿坐下，褪下了脚上惨烈的鞋子，看到身上被yumi蹭上了酒渍的衣服，眉头直打结儿，洁癖如她，怎么能受得了。  
正要起身时却听到了yumi含糊不清的声音。  
转头看去，眼皮又是一跳。  
yumi的裙子上溅满了污秽，凌乱不堪，娇丽的脸蛋此时红的像猴屁股一样抱着被子一阵蹭。

miko正要发作，却被她一句软软蠕蠕的“姐姐～”喊的心软了下来，气恼和委屈只得无奈地消散了去。

看着说胡话的yumi，miko摇了摇头，去浴室里放水。

待她从浴室出来时，  
就看到yumi在无意识地解着衣服，扯不开就在那强行扒弄。miko这下算是一点办法也没有了，上前揽住yumi捉住她乱动的手，像哄小孩一样道，“yumi乖，别动。”  
话音刚落，yumi就神奇地安静下来，乖乖靠在她的肩上。

紧张的停了数秒，miko伸手摸向yumi身后的拉链，缓缓拉开，触感是滑腻的腰线。miko不自在地别过眼，扶着yumi站起来，裙子顺势脱落的一干二净。  
...yumi没有穿内衣。  
胸前挺拔的山峰只盖着两片薄薄的乳贴。而yumi此时整个人像八爪鱼一般朝miko黏了上去，两团柔软恰好夹住了她的胳膊上，火热的气息喷洒在敏感的耳边。

miko整个人僵硬在那里，她从未与人如此亲近过，四肢生涩的不敢动弹。yumi喃喃自语喊着miko的名字，身体的晃动间夹着她的手臂不断磨蹭着。

唰得红着脸按住了她，半拖半拉地把yumi拽进了浴室。

“嘶！凉！”  
yumi猝不及防地被扔进了尚未加热完全的浴缸里，激得理智稍稍回笼。她勉强打起精神，却感觉到有一双手在自己胸前动作，下意识一把按了下来。

miko原本只是为了帮她撕下乳贴，这下倒好，直接被牵引着揉压了上去，吓得她慌忙抽回了手。miko的脸上红得快要滴血了，脖子间染尽了淡粉色，别扭的移开眼，不去看赤身裸体趴在浴缸的yumi。

随着水汽的蒸腾，身体深处那种被燃烧的感觉越来越强烈，miko不禁担忧，为什么看着yumi的身体，对自己造成的影响波动会那么大...等一下....

“yumi ?! 嗯..你不要乱动！”，yumi在她思考的时候站起身一把扯回miko反抱住她，下巴枕上了她的肩，双手隔着衣服把那两团饱满结结实实地揉在了手中，侧过头不停的在她脖颈上舔咬。  
“嗯..你..!”出口的娇吟却诱得身后人更兴奋了，  
封闭的玄关里，yumi放肆到了极致。

“姐姐～”软腻的声音自身后传来，纤细漂亮的手指顺着miko宽松的衣摆灵活的钻进了内衣，一把掀了上去，用力的把玩着她梦寐以求的柔软。

手里的毛巾掉在了地板上，那冰凉的手指亲密的触碰着自己的私密部位，miko心下一急，用力挣扎着，却被身后人喝醉酒后异常大的力气压制住，动弹不得。

“你...放开！” miko呵斥她，可 yumi熟视无睹的继续保持着从背后抱她的羞辱姿势，双指紧紧夹住了那雪峰上挺立的红豆，用力拉扯。

miko浑身一颤，身体先软了下来，受不住地用手撑着墙边。她怕了，怕这样丧失理智的yumi，怕她们越出那一步，更怕自己对妹妹的动作根本拒绝不了。

如影随形的吻落了下来，正欲攻略miko的唇舌时被大力咬下，疼的她顿时醒了不少醉意。  
yumi看到姐姐衣着凌乱面色潮红地扶着墙，而自己掌心的触感清晰又温暖，一时间呆住了。miko喘着气推开了她。  
yumi心里百感交集，急忙起身走过去想要搂住她，“姐姐，我..” 

却被miko不动声色地避开了，冷着脸问 “酒醒了?”  
拾起毛巾顿了顿，“刚才的事就当作一场梦吧，我们什么也没有发生。你...早点休息。” 

“我不！” yumi听到姐姐的推诿之词，立马急了眼，出声打断了她的话，  
“你明明心里有我，你的身体，你的身体都无法抗拒我!可你为什么要一次又一次的把我推开...”  
yumi不甘心地抱住姐姐，她好害怕一松手，这么多年的姐妹情也好，她苦苦隐忍的爱意也好，将会毁于一旦。

这个念头只是在脑海里一闪而过就让yumi整颗心仅存怆然，在仿若整个世界阴云密布的绝望和煎熬中崩溃。

yumi哽咽的说:“姐姐，我知道，你一定能够感受到我..”  
“够了，yumi，不要继续了。 ”miko疲惫地打断，她们是双胞胎姐妹，还是公众人物。她是姐姐，所以更不能允许这种事情发生。伸手想要推开背后的人，可是yumi却把她的腰环得越来越紧。

“姐姐！我爱你....你呢？”yumi泣不成声的问了出来，每一个字都问的她好疼，可miko的沉默却让她的心更疼。

“...你是我唯一的亲人，我不爱你爱谁？” miko心里只恳求yumi不要再这样下去了，想要掰开她抱着自己的手，可她的力气太大了，几乎要把自己的腰勒断一般。

“不要，姐姐，不要推开我……你知道我的意思，你明明知道的。心中的剧痛牵连着泪腺宣泄，她用力的贴紧miko的身体，似乎这样才能缓解一点疼痛。

miko知道自己应该推开她，不管她多么伤心都应该要狠狠的推开她，然后收起那一颗几欲跨界的心，退回到自己应该在的位置上。

今晚已经是失控的一次，那一切本不该发生。那些事，不是能发生在两个女子之间，更不能发生在亲生的姐妹间，自持如miko又怎么能容忍自己一回又一回的失去控制？

况且，自己的那颗残破不堪的心，又怎能承担的起再去爱一个人？

可是当她的手想再次发力推开yumi的时候，却感觉到肩部的衣料被泪水浸湿，一瞬间心尖划起无数的心疼。

miko感到自己进退不得，大口大口的呼气，缓解着胸口那处不断加剧的疼痛。  
“我对你...只是姐姐对妹妹的爱。”她想了想，补充道：“你对我也只是过度的依赖罢了，你不用想太多。”

想太多？  
yumi终于放开了姐姐的腰，双臂无力的垂下。她恨不得把她的心挖出来捧到miko面前，在她眼里不过是想太多罢了。

她想笑，可勾起的嘴角只能尝到泪水的苦涩。  
不是依赖！yumi在心底大喊着，可是这样的话却说不出口，憋的心口生疼。自己的确是，时时刻刻都依赖着姐姐，就连遇到了危险想的也并不是自己该怎么做，只是一心想着姐姐一定会来，只要想着这个念头，不管在哪里都不会害怕。

这样的自己，又怎么值得姐姐去爱？

miko转身看着yumi，她一丝不挂的身体如同她那颗赤裸的心一样灼烫着自己，闪过一丝心疼，认真的看向她的眼睛。而yumi也同样看着她，姐姐的眼神总是能够轻易地让她丢盔弃甲彻底沦陷。

她抽噎着说，用尽了此生的真诚，“姐姐，我一个人永远不可能有多快乐，我只想和你两个人，认真的和你两个人在一起，我爱你。 ”

miko愣在了那里，原来自己的那颗心已经不再是一座小小的寂寞的城。在那句我爱你出现的一刹那，有一道春水自她的城中流过，被浸润的地方都开始变得柔软起来。

她动情了，可是又要再一次的把心交出去么，那颗残破不堪的心能在她的这里得到保护和珍惜么？

miko逼近颤抖的人，轻轻的挑起yumi的下巴，她的目光自yumi的眼睛挪开，落在了她微张的唇上。

这是第一次两人都是清醒的时候，miko第一次想吻她，告诉她既然你决定了那这辈子就只能喜欢我一个人了。

miko仰头啄吻着yumi红润的唇瓣，四片柔软相贴，两个人的身体都控制不住的战栗。

yumi盈满了泪环住了miko的腰，两具身体相贴，火热的唇狠狠的贴上了姐姐冰凉的唇瓣，用力的厮磨着。

姐姐的唇是这么凌冽的冷香，这么柔软。yumi像是着了魔一般，舌尖迷恋的舔吮着她的唇瓣，撬开了她的齿列滑了进去，软热相抵，抵住舌尖轻轻绕了一个圈。

miko顺着她的意思将舌滑进了她的口中，可是却像中了陷阱的小兽一般，被敌人狠狠的抓住，剧烈的吮吸着。

明明只是简单的唇舌交缠，可是舌头被妹妹狠狠吮吸着的酥麻却迅速的窜遍了全身

yumi嘴角微微的翘起，放在姐姐腰上的手也慢慢的往上爬，攀上了那胸前的双峰，不紧不慢的揉捏了起来。同时深深的含住她的小舌，牙齿啃咬着她柔嫩的下唇。

miko被身体的快感，激的有些喘息不上来气，想松开yumi的唇，可是yumi却不会这么轻易的放过她。她转了个身把miko紧紧的抵到了墙上，唇又追了上去吻在她后颈。一条腿也强硬的挤进了那修长的双腿间，抵住了她的腿心，不轻不重的厮磨着。

“嗯……yumi，去，去床上……”miko感觉自己的身子就像是脱力一般，双手无力的搭在妹妹的肩上，靠在门上的身体不断的向下滑，却让yumi的腿在自己的双腿中摩擦的感觉越发的清晰了起来。

“可是..我等不及了”yumi的手指已经移到了她身前的腰带上，轻轻一拉，那衣衫下的完美的曲线展现在自己面前。

yumi欣赏着从小到大都在觊觎的景色，痴痴地说“姐姐真的好美，”心里浮现出一种热度，让她在这热气氤氲的屋子里身体也变得热起来。

miko半恼怒半羞涩的瞪了自家妹妹一眼，她以前怎么就没有发现妹妹竟然这么呆子，这个时候了居然还说这种让人羞愤欲死的话。

miko心里一横，钻进了水里，yumi的视线扫过姐姐裸露在水外的身躯，以及那藏在水里的浑圆，长长的头发奢靡的贴在身上，她眼中的笑意渐渐褪去，染上了欲望的火焰。大步跨进浴池里，把姐姐一把拉了过来，两具温暖的身体紧紧相贴。

miko羞涩的不去看yumi炙热的眼神，可是一低头却看见自己的浑圆和妹妹的紧紧相贴在一起，她感觉自己的身体就像是着火一般，可视线偏偏移不开。

yumi挑起她的下巴，火热的唇贴上了她的唇瓣，miko闭上眼睛，双唇微微的张开，发出无声的邀请。

小舌长驱直入，缠上了另一条羞涩的舌，细腻而缓慢的缠绵着。手顺着那玲珑的曲线一点点的向上爬，那团饱满被她结结实实的揉弄在手中肆意挤压。

呜咽声不断的而溢出交缠的唇舌间，原本垂在两侧的手不自觉的搂上了妹妹的腰，胸部上不停加重的力道刺激的她挺直了腰送过去，小腹几乎是立刻就紧绷了起来。

“嗯……yumi，轻点……”yumi的唇终于放开了因承受过多的肆虐已经红肿的唇，红唇带着滚烫的热度挤进了她的脖子间，在白净的皮肤上用力的吮吸出一个又一个的红印。

被吮吸过的地方疼的有些发麻，miko的身体被这一阵一阵酥麻的浪潮拍打的几乎要滑落水里。她无助的拱起身子，手紧紧的攀上了妹妹的肩膀。

“姐姐，你抱得太紧了，我的手都没办法动了。”

miko气愤妹妹这个时候怎么还能以这种若无其事的语气说话，她赌气似的刚想更加的收紧双臂的力道，可是yumi好像早就知晓了她的动作一般，另一只手已经深深的滑进了她的腿间，按住了那颗充血挺立的花核。

miko的身体猛然绷紧，牙齿狠狠的咬在了妹妹的肩膀上。yumi的身体剧烈的颤了一下，她像是报复一般，炽热的嘴唇包裹住了胸前的那处深红，像是要吞进肚里一般发狠的吮吸着。

“嗯……啊，yumi……”miko的头高高的向后仰去，她感觉被含着的那处像是着火了一般，烫的她浑身颤抖，腿间早已是粘腻到了无法启齿的地步。

yumi的手还在她的身下剧烈的蠕动着，她清楚的感觉到了姐姐腿间区别于水的粘腻液体，她顺着那粘腻试探性的缓缓刺入了一指，她感觉那一层层的软肉紧紧的包裹着她，不断的吸着她的手指。

miko仰起头朦胧的看着屋顶，因为太多的激情而逼出的泪水顺着眼角一滴一滴的滴落水中，她被分开的长腿死死的缠着妹妹的腰，仿佛一放松身体就不是自己的了。

一点点的破开了她的紧致，yumi往最深出缓慢的挺动着，她的手指又一次的触上了那层薄膜。手指迟疑了一下，听说第一次好像特别的疼。

miko明显地感觉到了她的迟疑，心里瞬间化成了一滩水，现在这个时候了，她还在顾虑自己的感受。miko咬住牙，腰猛的向下一沉，瞬间就感觉到了从下身传来撕裂一般的剧痛。

惊讶的抬头，yumi心疼的捧起她渗出薄汗的脸庞，唇安慰似的点在了她的唇间。

miko仰起头，如绝艳的花朵一样绽放着。 感受到姐姐的心意，看着眼前如此美丽的诱惑，yumi的手指快速的开始摩擦，把她想要的都给了她，甚至都几倍几十倍的给着她。她的手指狠狠的戳着某点，让那人失控的尖叫出来。

热水伴随着yumi的手指不断的涌入又挤出，miko的手紧紧的扣着妹妹的肩膀，身体被那一波一波的快感推得越来越高，她突然开始害怕最后一刻的来临，她恐惧那种狠狠被摔下的感觉。

“yumi，慢一点……我不要了……啊，我不要了……”她的手推着妹妹的肩膀，想把自己从这种甜蜜的折磨中解脱出来。

yumi怎么可能会放纵她的逃离，她紧紧的扣着她的腰，手指猛然越快越狠，狂野霸道的动作扰乱了池中的水，也彻底的打碎了miko。

“我……啊，我不行了……”临界点特有的喷薄感瞬间席遍了全身，她抱着妹妹的力道已经箍紧到发疼的程度。yumi感觉姐姐那处紧紧的束缚住自己的手指，一下也动弹不得。

猛然放松的身体无力的滑进了水中，yumi抱着她，让她靠着自己休息。

“姐姐，我爱你，好爱好爱。”这种想要倾诉的心情在激烈的交欢后愈发的强烈，缠绵的爱字涌进了miko的耳中，让她本不平静的心更加的波澜起伏。

“好，你这辈子就只能爱我一个人。”这般强势，却这般让人心安。她的眼睛沉沉的闭上，靠着妹妹的身体愈发的软绵无力。

“是，这辈子，只爱姐姐一个人”yumi紧紧的搂住了她，任由她占满了自己的心。  
...

双生花，一株二艳，并蒂双花。它们在一枝梗子上互相爱，却也互相争抢，斗争不止。它们用最深刻的伤害来表达最深刻的爱......

<感谢观看。>


End file.
